


Multilingual

by mantistoboggan (figurehead)



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, unmasked babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurehead/pseuds/mantistoboggan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thomaf makin gman speak l'anglais while he fUCKS HIM..... also this is short as balls [i get in my cool space rocket and blast the fuck off, leaving you all momentarily stunned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multilingual

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow ok i wrote this for raimy (and as a challenge for myself like??) and submitted it anonymously and now i wanna fuckin die

"Parle anglais pour moi," Thomas groans against Guy-Manuel's neck, sucking bruises into the sensitive skin there as he thrusts into the smaller man's body. Guy-Man arches beneath him, shuddering, attempting to free his hand from Thomas' grasp to lace his fingers into his blond curls as he lets his head fall back with a gasp. "H-harder, Thomas," he whimpers, rocking his hips against Thomas in order to feel more of him. "F-fuck me harder - please..."  
At the sound of Guy-Man's voice, Thomas pulls back to look down at his flushed face, his eyes glazed over in ecstasy and his long dark brown hair fanned out across the mattress, and he wilfully obliges, moving both his hands to grip Guy-Man's hips and thrusting hard and fast enough to make Guy-Man scream and his legs shake as he grips the headboard with his free hand.


End file.
